This invention relates to lighting devices more commonly known as lighters, and, more particularly, to a lighting device having two separate controlled flame outputs.
It is well-known that lighters which are charged with a liquified gas, such a butane, are normally operated by means of a button or lever which, when depressed, opens a valve to permit escape of the gas while a spark is simultaneously supplied to ignite the gas. The valve must include elements which perform two functions. The first function relates to opening and closing (called obturating); the second relates to throttling or metering of the gas. The latter function must be adjustable to enable the user to regulate the height of the flame with due regard for varying gas pressure.
Various approaches have been taken to improve such lighting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,377 discloses separating the two functions, and provides a separate mechanism for each function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,032 discloses a lighter with a reserve reservoir in addition to the main reservoir. The lighter is rechargable and includes a filling device that includes two serially disposed valves, one valve permitting transfer of the contents from the reserve reservoir to the main reservoir and the second valve permitting filling of both reservoirs.
Adjustment of flame height is taught in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,139 and 4,153,233.
However, of the patents with which Applicant is aware, none teach a lighter having the capability of providing a flame suitable for lighting cigarettes and the like and also suitable for igniting hard to reach materials, such as in a fireplace. The latter function requires a flame on the order of 12 to 16 inches, which is not taught by such patents. Thus, there remains a need to provide such a lighting device.